Reunited
by Jinx's older brother
Summary: Their luck just got doubled...and so did their troubles... (First story) (Cover art by: Minao Tskino)
1. A Mysterious figure

a/n: H-Hello Teen Titan fans I just wanna say Hi before you guys read my first story... I hope you like it... Anyway I'm just a bit nervous on how this'll go, so read on!

* * *

It's a late night in Jump City, a teen couple was walking down the street after a night on the town.

The girl is sixteen and has pink cat like eyes and pink hair to match that was put up and looked like horns with two black bands around each one and pinkish-white skin. She's swearing a black blouse, a purple skirt, black and purple stripped leggings, a pair of platform boots, and lastly a necklace with a light purple stone hanging from it; Her name is Jinx.

The boy is seventeen and has slicked back red hair, blue eyes, a yellow t-shirt with a red lightning bolt on it, blue jeans, a jean jacket, and a pair of yellow and red tennis shoes. His name is Wally.

They held hands as they headed to their new home, Titans Tower. It's been seven months since they'd defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and life is great; All the bad guys were frozen...well except three that is, Jinx, Seemore, and Kyd Wykkyd. If your wondering why the other two were unfroze it's because Jinx literally begged Robin to allow these two to come back because...well their story's the same, no where to go, no family, or friends. When they were unfroze they had to take two tests, one mental and one physical, after that they joined and were sent to Titans West Tower.

"Tonight was great Wally!" Jinx said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Wally simply looked at his beautiful girlfriend in the moon lit street and smiled, "Well this night is great but, not as great as you are." He said then finished by kissing her on the fore head causing her to giggle.

These two were the perfect couple in all retrospect, Jinx actually hates herself for having a crush on Cyborg at H.I.V.E Academy; She loves Wally a lot more that she ever liked Cyborg. They were almost to the tower until the bank farther down the street set off an alarm followed by a small explosion.

Jinx frowned seeing how their date is now ruined and Wally agreed but, duty calls...

* * *

Seven suspicious looking characters were starting to walk out with a bag or two of money in each hand, that is until they vanished in a _flash_. The robbers looked around until they spotted two teens about twenty feet away, they took out weapons and ran toward them all but, one.

Jinx and Kid mopped the floor with the robbers until they saw the final one standing there with a smile on his face...although they could only see his nose and mouth, not his whole face.

He looks about sixteen or seventeen wearing a short sleeved thin blue hoodie, with the hood up, that's sleeves burly reached just past his elbows there was also a white star on the front of the hoodie; A long sleeved black shirt underneath that's cuffs were a little big and covered his hands to where you could only see his fingerless gloves also with a white star on the top of each one, a pair of blue jeans with a black knee guard on his left knee and a white on on his right, then a pair of low top black converse with white laces and white stars on the side, and lastly a necklace that hung around his neck with a black stone that was smilier to Jinx's except black.

He took a step toward them, then out of nowhere Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire appeared ready to fight. "Are we going to have to fight or, are you gonna come quietly?" Robin asked pulling out his staff.

The hooded figure shrugged then got into a fighting stance, the titans looked at him confused, one on seven? "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they began their attack.

Robin ran forward with his staff only to see the hooded figure snap his fingers causing a random gust of wind to blow his cape over his head. Beast Boy changed into a bull and went to slam into him, until the hooded figure took two steps to the left and watched him run head first into a china shop.

The hooded figure chuckled, "You know what they say about bulls in a china shop, well I guess they were right."

A green bolt in the shape of a ball zoomed past him, then another, and another, and another. He finally looked up to see Starfire dive bombing him full speed, he smiled, jumped up and slammed his size thirteen shoe on the top of her head then flipped over her landing on the ground perfectly.

"Looks like your dive bomb just _bombed_...Ok what's with me making all these lame jokes today?..Seriously!" He asked himself as he turned only to see a bus about to crush him.

He swung his hand quickly as if swatting something away only he threw out a light blue hex rusting the bus into nothing. Raven used her powers to try and get him stuck in the concrete the figure simply dodged it.

"That wasn't a _solid_ plan was it? Ok someone please stop me! I'm sick of making these jokes!" He said kicking Robin in the stomach then ducked as Cyborg swung only to hit Robin in the face.

"Oh Sorry Robin!" He said only to get stuck in the ground when the hooded figure snapped his fingers.

"Don't go any- Ok I'm stopping right there!" He said stoping himself from making another lame joke. Then a yellow and red blur sprinted towards him...he simply took a side step and stuck out his foot tripping Kid Flash and sending him into a wall hard. "And so are you Doh! Why!?"

He was then hit in the back by a pink and oh so familiar hex. His eyes widened and he turned to see a very angry Jinx, "Nobody and I mean Nobody hurts my boyfriend!" She yelled throwing two more hexes throwing the hooded teen through one of the windows of the bank.

He jumped out of the window and slowly walked back over to where the titans where regrouping, that is until he snapped his fingers knocking them all away except Jinx. He walked over to her with a smile, she went to hex him until he grabbed both her arms and continued to smile.

Jinx struggled until, "Wow Jinxie you've grown." Her eyes widened as she turned back to the hooded figure, only three people called her Jinxie, her parents and...

"Hex?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

He took off his hood revealing his dark blue hair and cat like blue eyes along with his pale bluish white skin. "Long time no see?"

Jinx smiled and pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned. "I've missed you soooo much!" She said as she felt tears slowly welling up.

"Same here! I haven't seen you since we were ten!" He replied as a tear or two left his eyes.

After they stopped hugging the simply smiled at each other...then someone cleared their throat from behind. The two turned to see the other titans standing there with confused looks on their faces. "And this would be?" Kid Flash asked hoping it wasn't an old boyfriend.

"Oh! Right guys...this is my older and twin brother...Hex." She announced with a nervousness smile on her face.

"Hi."

* * *

a/n: Well there's the first chapter of this new story, hope you like it and I don't mind criticism it actually helps me to be honest so leave a comment and see ya!


	2. Art and Memories

a/n: Hmm it seems that Jinx has found her brother and how the other titans react when they find out...read and see...

* * *

"Hi." He said with a nervous smile after slightly beating them up.

Kid cocked an eyebrow and so did the others, "Brother? Jinx how come you never told me you had a brother?" Kid asked scratching the back of his head.

Jinx let out a nervous chuckle, "You and Hex might hate me for this but...I sorta...forgot..."

"What!?" Hex yelled seeing his _twin_ sister forgot about him.

"Agreed with that, What!? How do you forget you have a brother? Especially a _twin_ brother!" Kid said shock at how his girlfriend forgot she had a brother.

"Hey Hold Up! I was kinda caught up in my studies at H.I.V.E Academy!..that and it has been six years!" She yelled in her defense.

Robin had a worried look on his face but, then it turned serious, "Jinx, brother or not he still committed a crime."

Hex's smile turned into a frown, "Hey! He's in the same boat I was if you don't remember...also he only robbed a bank and didn't get away." Jinx retaliated.

Hex let out a nervousness chuckle, "Actually I'm part of the Seven Sinners...haha..."

Just as he said that a large eighteen wheeler was coming straight at them, Hex casts a blue jinx on it turning it into rust like he did to the bus Raven threw at him earlier. The titans looked over to see six strange looking characters...

The one who presumably threw the bus was standing at seven foot with stone looking skin, a pair of ripped up baggy jeans, and a pair of green and brown tennis shoes; his name is Lug.

The next on was a young looking girl with brown hair and eyes. She's wearing a red hoodie, a bow in her hand, what looked like to be a pair of white high socks and a pair of brown cargo shorts and black sandals; her name is Little Red.

A tall figure around six foot with a long cape and what looked like a bird mask that was used by doctors during the Black Plague, his name is Harmony.

Another girl who was about sixteen or seventeen had a sword in her left hand, and is wearing what looked like battle armor and her right hand was glowing blue; her name is Vanessa.

The next villain didn't really look like a villain, she had a pink cloak on, a green blouse and jeans, then she's wearing pink converse. Her hands were glowing many different colors like some sort of rainbow and her eyes were lit up light green like when Jinx or Raven get angry except she had a smile on her face instead; her name is Sprite.

The same goes for the last one who looked like the leader, he has a blue hoodie like Hex's except darker and has a Sargent's patch on his left shoulder, he's also wearing ripped up jeans and brown converse; his name is Ice.

"Hey Hex, who you talkin' to?" Harmony asked in a british accent.

"Uh...No one!" He said snapping his fingers breaking all the bulbs on the street, "Guys Go Now! I'll talk to them...go!" He whispered. Robin was about to retaliate until Starfire and Jinx both grabbed one of his arms and shook their heads no. Robin sighed as he and the other Titans ran back to their T shaped home.

Hex let out a sigh of release then snapped his fingers again turning the street lights back on. "Hey guys!"

* * *

Back at Titans Tower...

Robin was searching the crime data base for Hex just to see what he's done, Jinx was on the couch next to Wally who was rubbing her back gently trying to relax her. She had a picture of a girl with pink hair and eyes. In her hair she has a black bow with a purple skull on it and has a black dress on and is wearing purple and black sneakers. Next to her is a boy with dark blue hair and eyes wearing a light blue t-shirt with the word "STAR" spelled vertically down it and a small white star at the bottom of the word, he's also wearing a pair of black jeans and a pair of light blue converse.

Jinx let out a sigh and leaned on her boyfriend so he could see the picture, he smiled "Wow you look cute when you were little, and I'm going to guess your brother is next to you?" She nodded. "How'd you get separated?"

Jinx let out a sigh of sadness and shook her head, "We were ten years old, our parents were taking us to the park to play when...when someone hit us from the side...our parents died and we were sent our separate ways...I was sent to our aunts while Hex was sent to our uncles...my aunt Marry didn't want me said I was bad luck so...she dropped me off at what she assumed was an orphanage but, it was really H.I.V.E academy...so I was technically raised to be evil...but, that is _not_ who I am anymore! I'm good luck not bad luck! And it's thanks to you..." She finished by giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips causing him to blush from the unexpected kiss and her to giggle.

"Huh? I guess you were right Jinx, Hex doesn't really have a criminal record." Robin said turning just in time to see them kiss. "Getting fresh are we?" He asked causing the two to blush.

"No and Ha! Told you he hasn't done anything bad...has he?"

Robin tuned back to the super computer and scrolled down the page, "Let's see here...robbery, breaking and entering, nope nothing that bad...his friends on the other hand don't have that clean of a recored, especially Lug...the big stone guy."

"Well, I kind of expected that in all honesty but, still he didn't do anything worse than I've done!" She replied still with a smile than let out a yawn, "I'm going to bed...night all." She said kissing Kid on the cheek and walking down the hall and to her room...

* * *

Across town in the Seven Sinner's HQ...

Hex was lying on the couch in the main room of their cozy little base wearing light blue PJs with dark blue skulls on them, he's drawing in his journal. "Hey Hex what'chu doin'?" Ice asked as he walked over wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He has a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the remote to their TV in the other.

"Nothin' really just drawing." He replied as he didn't look away, Ice is Hex's best friend they've known each other since they were ten.

Ice waited for Hex to take his pencil off the paper then plopped down on the couch because if he knows one thing Hex hates it when his drawings get messed up. "Can I see it?"

"No, not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Hex looked up from his drawing to look at Ice and gave him a death glare saying _Shut Up So I Can Concentrate!_ He then looked back down at his paper and mumbled "I still can't believe your our leader."

Ice let out a chuckle and turned on the TV...

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Ha! Finished now to paint it!" Hex said to himself hopping over the the back of the couch and walking to his room.

He opened the door revealing a dark and light blue room with a TV on an end table along with an X-Cube, a Computer on a small desk in a corner of the room, a large closet, and bookcase filled with movies, video games, and books. One particular book was on his desk with a large black and blue skull on it with leather bindings and a leather strap to match, it had odd looking symbols on the sides and front as well. Hex's spell book, Jinx's is the complete opposite and there's a purple and pink broken heart on the front instead of a skull.

He smiled, walked into his closet and came back out with a painting easel and a few paints, then he began painting...

* * *

A few minutes later...

Hex had a large grin on his face seeing his art work was complete. He turned to his spell book and picked it up...he smiled then closed the book and set it back down on his desk. He neatly ripped a page out of his journal then snapped both of his fingers and the second piece of paper had the same drawing as the one in his journal, and it's not like a copy machine where it's just the image but, it's the actual paint and led. He smiled even more then snapped his fingers again vanishing from his room...

* * *

Jinx woke up the next morning to find a folded up piece of paper on her nightstand, she opened it and gasped. It was a drawing of the titans; Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg along with herself and Kid. She'll have to show them later for now...it's time to get up...

* * *

a/n: Huh Ice isn't such a bad dude is he even though he leads them, Hex seems to have a real talent for art, and Robin finds out Hex isn't that bad...now I wonder what'll happen when Hex's friends find out he has a sister? Guess you'll have to wait huh?


	3. The Oblivion

a/n: well I hope you liked chapter 2 because here is chapter 3

* * *

Hex snapped the lock to the museum and crept inside followed by Ice and the others.

"Hmm...Sprite aren't you into the medieval stuff?" Hex asked as they walked past the exact section he asked about.

"Well duh! I love that stuff!" She said stopping and looking in only to see the very many red laser that would set off an alarm. "Oh poo." She said with a discouraging look on her face.

Vanessa smiled as she saw a power socket and walked over to it, "Don't sweat it Daph I've got this." She said hooking in, then two seconds later the lasers turned off. "Yes!"

"Wow nice job Vanessa!" Harmony complemented as he smiled under his mask.

"Thanks." She replied as the two of them followed Sprite in.

* * *

Farther down the hall Lug and Red where in the western time exhibit. "Hey Luggy check this out!" Red said taking a bow from a display and then some arrows.

She knocked one then fired taking a manikin's head clean off causing Lug to chuckle. "Very nice shot!"

* * *

Ice and Hex were in a large exhibit filled with old books and tombs of ancient knowledge.

"Hey Hex mind helping me with this?" Ice whispered standing beside a large bookshelf of well...books that had a thick layer of glass over it. Ice would freeze it then break it but, it would set off an alarm, so Hex is the one he needs for this using his bad luck ability to turn off the alarm.

"Sure." He replied snapping his fingers causing the glass to gleam blue for a second.

"Thanks!" He replied creating a bat made of ice thicker than titanium and smashing the glass into pieces. He then used his power over wind to levitate up to one of the shelves and pull out an antique book that dated back to what looked like the Stone Age.

Hex was still looking through the long halls until he found an odd looking black book with what looked like green tentacles on the cover. Hex was in awe of this mysterious book, he had to get it! He smiled then simply swung his hand throwing a small spell unhinging the glass box, he simply picked up the book and walked back down the hall. He then looked at the ancient language on the side of the book..._The Oblivion_...this book is cursed he _has_ to destroy it!

Ice and the others had found their spoils and were waiting out front for him, he walked out to find them in a battle with the titans. Sprite was fighting Raven, Ice was fighting Robin, Harmony was against Beast Boy, Cyborg vs Lug, and Vanessa verses Jinx...Hex hoped she goes easy on her.

"What'cha got there?" He heard someone ask from behind him, he turns to see Kid Flash standing there with a smile on his face.

He simply looked at him and said, "A cursed book." He smiled and shook his head thinking Hex was lying, until he gave him a serious look. "I'm serious, this is _The Oblivion_." When he said that Sprite, Raven, and Jinx gasped.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Hex confused. "What...does that even mean?" Kid asked scratching the back of his head.

Sprite stepped forward, "_The Oblivion_ is the most powerful spell book in all of the known universe...they say it was used by Trigone himself!"

Raven landed next to Sprite, "That's because it was! My farther lost it years ago!"

Sprite cocked an eyebrow and so did Hex and Jinx, "Trigon's your dad!?" They asked in unison.

"Yes! He was anyway...until we destroyed him a year ago..." Raven said as she slowly walked forward.

"Well if that book is as powerful as you say we should use it!" Vanessa said walking forward with her hand out ready to snatch it from Hex, until he threw a hex sticking her in the ground.

"No! We need to destroy it!" Hex retaliated looking at the book in his hands.

Raven used her powers and yoinked it out of his hands, "No! We need to hide it somewhere...part of Trigon's soul is bound in it...so if we destroy it he'll come back!"

Hex nodded then snapped his fingers making the book vanish! Raven looked at him dumbfounded, "Where did it go!?" She asked as her eyes turned red and her teeth became sharp.

He raised his hands up as if surrendering, "Hold up I teleported it to an alternate dimension!..it's a totally black void nothing is there...that and any thing there would be crushed so I put a curse on the book that only I or Jinxie can break." Raven calmed down a bit.

Robin let out a sigh of relieved that the book was never to be seen again. He then turned back to serious mode, he spun back to where Hex and the other six where standing to see them gone...

* * *

Hex and friends walked back inside of their base after running a block or two then teleported back home.

Vanessa glared at Hex as she took off her armor and put it away. "How could you do that!?" She questioned walking up to him.

He gave her a nervous look, "Do what?"

"Toss away the perfect weapon of evil!"

Hex shook his head as he walked past her, "Pardon me but, _evil_ is the key word here and I'm not that evil if you haven't noticed...see ya later anyway."

Hex walked out and into the main room where he hears arguing between a fourteen year old girl and a nineteen year old teen.

"Batman!" Red shouted.

"GreenLantern!" Harmony yelled back.

"Bat!"

"Lantern!"

"Bat!"

"Lantern!"

He shook his head at how annoying these two can be about comics, then he saw Lug next to them reading a Superman comic and had his headphones on so he couldn't hear the other two fussing over who's better.

Hex was tired and needed some sleep so he went to my room only to literally bump into Sprite. "Oops sorry Daph!" He apologized helping her up.

"Nah it's cool! I shouldn't be reading and walking at the same time." She replied as an old looking light covered her hand and her book on the floor returning it to her.

Hex walked past her and then into his room, he laid his head down on his nice fluffy pillow and instantly fell asleep...sweet dreams...

* * *

a/n: Alright well looks like the Titans and the Sinners almost released Trigon on Jump City close call I'd say...Anyway it's 12:57AM and I'm tired so good night!


	4. Sweet Dreams, Little Red

a/n: this next chapter might make you think...

* * *

Hex walked down the long halls of the Jump City ancient research center, or ARC for short. He's looking for the book he'd been searching for since he was twelve...The_ Dream Journal_. It is said you can twist someone's thoughts and dreams with this book, he was going to use it on one particular person who hasn't been able to sleep for a week or so...Little Red watched a horror movie with Harmony a week or so back and she hasn't been able to sleep since! _"I need to fix this then put the book back where I found it!" _He thought as he turned another corner of the many aisles of books in this facility.

_"Now if I were an eight hundred year old book where would I hide?"_ Hex thought as he looked side to side walking down the halls until he got so annoyed he used a small spell to get the direction of the journal he was looking for. Farther down the aisle one of them lit up a light blue color "Jackpot!" He whispers to himself jogging over to the shelf that this ancient book of literature was on.

Hex slowly removed the book with _extreme_ care praying that it doesn't fall apart. He finally pulled it out and let out a sigh of relief...until an alarm was set off. Hex stomped his foot in anger "I should have seen that coming!" He said sprinting back to the entrance of the ARC only to see giant metal bars drop over it along with the windows.

He shook his head an threw a hex or two at the bars causing them to shimmer. He walked up to them and flicked it tuning them into nothing but a pile of rust. "Ha! That's what you call a security system?" He asked himself walking out into the lobby only to be met with two officers with shock-guns in hand and aimed directly at him. He simply raised his left arm and threw two hexes knocking them out. "Child's play...now to get home."

As soon as he stepped outside he sees a green star bolt heading straight toward him, he ducks and looked back up to see Starfire and Robin dressed in civilian clothes? _"Must've been on a date."_ Hex thought to himself getting back on his feet.

"Hex stop right now!" Robin said as he pulled out his retractable Boe Staff out of his pocket.

Hex scratched the back of my head, "and if I say no?"

"Then we'll take you with force."

A smile slowly appeared on Hex's face underneath his blue hood. "Ok but, ladies first!" He yelled gesturing to Starfire who blushed slightly at his kindness...then instantly turned serious and threw star bolts with out holding back, sadly Hex is a gymnastics expert and dodged with ease.

Robin then ran forward with his boe staff and stung missing every time, Hex and Jinx had an equal amount of power and luck. "Nice try Tweety but," Hex paused as he reflected Robin's staff making him hit himself in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "No bird seed for you and honestly more lame jokes!? I need to hang out with Vanessa a little less way to many lame jokes!" Hex said to himself dodging more star bolts.

Robin got off the ground and charged then swung knocking the journal out of his hand. "Ah No No No No No No Nooo!" Hex yells while backing up trying to get it. Starfire and Robin looked at him like he was nuts, then he caught it. Hex let out a sigh of relief then booked it to the base losing the titans in the shadows of Jump City...

* * *

Hex walked into the base like a ninja even though we was walking how he usually walked. It's 3:35AM, even though everyone was asleep he didn't wanna wake them up, he quietly entered Little Red's room to see her tossing and turning in her bed having a nightmare. Hex frowned then sat cross legged beside her bed, opened the book and placed a hand on the pages causing them to glow white and sparkle. He shut his eyes tight as he entered Red's mind so he could see through her mind...

* * *

Red was in a corner as something walked toward her with the sound of growling until it finally walked out of the darkness of the halls and toward Little Red...

This monstrosity has pale brown skin that looked like a sack of potatoes, long seven inch claws, bright yellow eyes, what looked like rope was tied around his chest, stomach and torso, and then his jaw was ripped wide open with his skin hanging down past his shoulder. This creature chased the main character through the film this is...the Servant Grunt.

Hex then thought of a knight in shining armor to save her! He appeared as Lug but, the only thing that's different about him was he had a knight's helmet on, a sword was also in his right hand.

"Stay Back You Foul Creature!" He yelled cutting it's head off.

Now you'd be thinking blood would come out huh which if Hex wasn't giving her a good dream it probably would buuut, he's not that kinda person.

Rainbows shot out from Grunt's neck then grass began to grow and the hallway and walls disappeared...Red began to smile as a unicorn walked over to her, then for the icing on the cake he gave her the ability to fly, she's always wanted to have that power; She looked down at the Grunt with a frown sad that Lug had killed him. Another idea came to mind, Hex used the DJ, he'll call it for short, and had his body get off the ground scaring Red. He picked up his head then he looked down at her raising his arms up as if to hurt her...until he hugged her instead causing her to laugh and giggle as he spun her around and sat her back on the ground...

* * *

Hex reopened his eyes on the floor with his hand still on the DJ, he got up and looked over at Red who had a smile on her face. Hex was leaving the room and chuckled when he heard her ask, "More tea Mr. Grunty?..one or two lumps..."

_"Now to take the DJ back to the ARC...after I teach Harmony a lesson!"_ Hex thinks to himself walking to his metal door, it opens because of the small sensor that detects you with in the one foot range of it, basically like the titan's doors at the tower.

Hex slides in to see the funniest thing ever! Harmony was making out with his pillow saying Vanessa's name over and over. _"Oh. This. Is. To true!"_ Hex thought taking out his phone and taking a photo of him making out with his pillow then sent it to Little Red.

Now to business! He sat cross legged beside his bed same as Red and then entered his mind...

Vanessa was at least three inches from his face...that is until Hex turned her in to Servant Grunt scaring the heck out of Harmony causing him to shriek.

He left his mind and reentered to his own, Hex was on his back and he sorta felt like a turtle. Then took a sticky note, wrote something, stuck it to Harmony's forehead and snuck back out and into the hallway...Unknowing to him he just gained the same power as the DJ...

* * *

The next morning...

Harmony got up feeling something on his head, he removed it to see a sticky note that read...

_Have a nice dream Bird Boy? Oh! and mess with Red and give her nightmares again it will be even better. So keep that in mind next time your going to make her watch a scary movie! :3_

_~Hex_

Harmony let out a groan and laid back down... "Hey Guys Breakfast!" Sprite yelled from the other room. That got Harmony up for another day in Jump City...

* * *

a/n: Moral: Always help a friend...that and getting revenge is pretty fun to. Well there's chapter 4 also shout out to Ophelia for giving me some tips! See ya guys have fun reading!


	5. So alone

a/n: chapter 5 is alive! I'm gonna do povs now... I think you can tell whose this is...

* * *

I walked through the dreary and dark night, it was raining and, call me odd but, I like the rain. I feel so lonely like there's something wrong with me like there's something missing...

I walked by an ally where a women was being robbed, I might be part of the Sinners but, I still hate people that fight others who can't fight back! I walked up behind the first one and cracked him in the side of the skull knocking him out instantly! The other two turned to me and pulled switch knives, I smirked. I just snapped my fingers causing the fire escape above them to drop a ladder knocking them out cold, I nodded to the women and left...

I felt good helping people in all honesty...The others would call me weak or soft if they'd seen me do that and you know what? I don't care what they have to say!

Eventually I decided to get a pizza...alone as usual ever since Ice started dating Sprite a week or so before I found Jinx we haven't done anything together, no going to the arcade, getting pizza just nothing!

I walked into the restaurant and put down my hood. I then walked up to the counter and ordered, took my seat and waited...I picked the wrong table! Two away from me were the Titans, I was about to walk out when someone yelled at me.

"Hey!" I flinched and didn't move or breath, I turned to see Robin standing up looking like he was gonna kill me for doing nothing and I mean nothing wrong.

I was slowly walking toward the door until, "Hex. Come here...Now." I panicked and threw a hex so I could escape with the Titans on my tale because I sorta made their pizza explode!

I ran until my legs started to hurt, I'm just glad KF wasn't there because he'd have caught me before I made it out the door. I was near the outer edge of town scared and well alone...

I eventually broke down to the ground with pain in my legs and my lungs were on fire. I slowly set up and realized I was in the abandon part of town. "He's over here!" I ran to a nearby fun house and kicked the door in and slammed it shut behind me locking myself in with a hex so they couldn't get in...

* * *

I looked around and this place was destroyed! Broken glass and mirrors, holes in the ceiling, then the floors looked like they could burly hold me...and I should not have thought that because the floor broke beneath me when I took one step in...

I landed face first after tumbling down a tunnel, which felt like forever! I slowly stood and saw I was in some sorta cave...strange...I didn't think of that I just need to get out of here. Is started walking around when a random vision flashed in my head...

_"Slade I Made It! I'm Alive! I can't believe they almost beat me..." A blond haired girl with bright baby blue eyes in what looked like battle armor said to a tall man in orange and black and a metal mask which only had one of his eyes showing._

_The man turned, who my guess was Slade, and hit the girl across the face sending her into the rock wall behind her..._

I held my head as the vision ended, _"what was that?"_ I thought to myself getting off the ground.

I then shook it off and kept walking...

* * *

A few minutes later another one hit me...

_"You failed Terra! Now you must be punished!" Slade yelled as he walked toward her, until her eyes lit up and her entire body glowed yellow and gold. She stood up and launched tons of rocks towards him throwing him around a bit._

_"That is enough!" He yelled hitting a button of some sort on his wrist shocking her senseless...she fell to the ground screaming in pain..._

The vision ended and another headache but, two times worse than the one before!

* * *

I've had at least three more visions in the past ten minutes with Beast Boy now in them, I'm going to pass out I know it! Then what I'm guessing is the final vision hit me _hard_!

"_Terra Fight Him!" Beast Boy yelled as the the other Titans where yelling at her not to do it. She groaned in pain and anger. "That's it Terra! You're doing it! Break Free!" Terra turned and chucked the very large bolder at shade knocking him through the wall and starting an earthquake._

_"Cyborg what's the status? How big is this earthquake?" Robin asked frantically._

_"Massive! It's going to wipe the whole city out!" He replied while looking at the data pad built into his arm._

_"We need to move-" Robin was cut off._

_"No! I started this and am the only one who can stop it!" Terra interrupted._

_"Terra No!" Beast Boy begged._

_"Beast Boy go...now...I have to do this! I'm the only one who can! It'll be ok!" Terra said giving him one last hug as tears ran down their faces like small rivers._

_"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they ran through the exit...Beast Boy turned to get one last glimpse of Terra then left..._

_Terra summoned all her strength as lava slowly rose, I could see Slade's mask slowly being pulled under...Terra relieved a loud yell of ether pain or anger I couldn't tell which then...everything went white..._

_It cleared to reveal Terra as a petrified statue..._

I opened my eyes and fell to the floor groaning in pain. I slowly looked up to see a gold plaque which read...

_Terra,_

_A true friend, and Titan..._

* * *

a/n: wow that was a shocker huh? I wonder what'll happen next...just be patient and see next update ok?


	6. Memories over Mind

a/n: lets see what'll happen now, shall we?...

* * *

"**WHAT!?**" Jinx yelled at the top of her lungs in anger causing the power to go out in over half the city.

"Why. Would. You. Yell. At. Him!?" She yelled an inch away from the now cowering Robin.

"I...I didn't mean to, I mean..." Robin stutters while backing toward the door, until Jinx hexed it shut so that only she could open it.

"You didn't mean to _yell_ at him?..I mean I'm purposely yelling at you obviously but, _how_ can the _leader_ of the teen titans not control _his_ voice while asking someone to eat with you!?" Jinx continued.

"I...I didn't yell!..did I?" He asked.

"You kinda did dude." Bast Boy said peaking out from under the table where he was hiding from the angry sorceress.

"Oh...S-Sorry Jinx I...I'll apologize next time I see him."

Jinx's eyes returned to normal and she smiled, "Ok." And with that the door reopened and the power came back on. She began to walk toward Kid until she turned with a toothy grin (You know like one of those sharp tooth grins that give you the creeps) and her eyes began to glow pink, "Oh, and Robin...mess with my brother again and you'll be cursed with bad luck for the next year."

When Jinx and Wally left the room...Robin fainted...

* * *

I simply looked at this stone, once living, statue of Terra...her hair was lifted into the air it seemed from all the power she'd let out to stop the earthquake from wrecking the city, her hands were in fists, and the combat armor she still wears is torn up...I have to, No! _Need_ to free her...

I looked at her closely then realized she used a curse by mistake, I guess to defend herself from the blast of power she released and wasn't able to free herself after using her energy to stop the earthquake.

I looked at her soulless looking stone eyes that had once been filled with life! BB must have cared a lot about her because, I was cut off in my thoughts by another vision...

_Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin walked up to the fallen teen Titan with roses and placed them on her pedestal with tears in their eyes..._

I open my eyes and take in as much air as I can. I looked back up at the statue standing in front of me and I had a thought...a very stupid and very brilliant thought! What if I used the new powers I gained from the DJ on Terra to see if I can jump start her mind...worth a shot!

I put my left index and middle finger on my left temple, then my right middle and index finger to Terra's stone forehead. I began to concentrate on entering her mind, freeing her, restoring her...

* * *

_I eventually got into her subconscious where she was bound to the ground by rock bands like she was trapped, unable to leave. She was just laying there sad...unhappy...alone._

_I noticed someone sitting in what looked like a throne not to far away...Slade?..his mind must have linked with hers because of the device he had on her suit, something about his mind her body or whatever._

_I leaped down across the room where Terra was laying down like she'd given up on getting free...I don't think she should. I threw two hexes breaking both of the bonds...she didn't move...then I hear someone to the left of me chuckle. Slade is literally five feet in front of me._

_"I'm sorry but, I believe that she's mine and will always be mine...she has given up because she betrayed her friends...she's a villain...she's evil...she's mine!" And with that his eyes glowed bright gold and large rocks rose from the ground and flew at me at high speeds...luckily I had luck on my side...Slade on the other hand has bad luck against him!_

_A large rock was headed toward me when I jinxed it sending it his way smashing him to the ground giving me a chance to talk some sense into Terra. "Terra, listen! You are **not**! Evil, or a villain...and you don't belong to him!" I yelled grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up only to take a rock to the face._

_"No...he's right...I'm evil...the titans will **never** forgive me after what I did to them and Jump City..." She said looking away from me._

_I shook my head and put my left hand to my temple then shut my eyes as I put my right hand on her head giving her the visions of her friends visiting the shrine for her every day or week it seemed, I received these when I entered her mind._

_After the quick flash of visions I removed my hand just before Slade tackled me into the wall behind Terra. I let out a groan in pain as he slammed his shoulder into my stomach and ribs. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me to the floor._

_He raised his fist back ready to smash my skull in when a large rock smashed into his side knocking him off me! I turned to see Terra standing there with a smile and her eyes glowing a beautiful golden color. "Sorry Slade but," she started "I'm a Titan **not**! A villain." She yelled ripping a hole between him and us. I quickly stood up and backed up toward Terra._

_A smile crept on my face as I snapped my fingers breaking the earth underneath Slade's feet causing him to fall into the endless dark pit bellow..._

_Terra's mind slowly began to collapse on itself, you're thinking it's a bad thing huh? Wrong! I grabbed her hand and ran toward the small cave entrance I came from only to see a large sea of lave bellow the entrance, "I'll go first." I said looking at the small ledge just bellow me. I leaped forward landing safely, "Your turn!" As I said that the area shifted pushing us apart. Terra backed up afraid she'd fall. "Don't worry! I'll catch you!"_

_She gulped, "Are...Are You Sure!?"_

_"Yes! I Will Catch You! I promise!" She took a couple steps back then ran forward leaping into the air. She was about to be an inch or so short until I caught her by the arms._

_I polled her up, "Told you I'd catch you." I said grabbing her hand as we ran down the tunnel causing her to blush. When we entered the small portal...**we** returned to reality..._

* * *

I was thrown back about ten feet as a mind splitting headache went through my body! I looked up and was blinded by a bright, golden light...Terra. She slowly turned back into her normal state. She began to fall forward, I got up and caught her by the arms...she's out cold...I'd better get her to the titans and my sister _fast_!

* * *

I walked up to the door steps of Titan's Tower carrying Terra bridal style and she was as light as a feather! She began to stir in my arms so I rang the doorbell and sat her down gently...then hid behind one of the rocks...

* * *

Terra's P.O.V...

I opened my eyes and felt pain all over my body...that wasn't a dream I'm...I'm...free! Who was that other kid who helped me out...oh darn it Terra you should have asked his name!..oh well might as well get to...The tower...What!?

Then the door opens revealing someone I've been dying to see...

"Terra?"

* * *

a/n: there's six, looks like Terra is alive thanks to a little help from Hex! Wonder how Terra will react when she sees that Jinx is on their side now and also how Raven will react to her reappearance, guess you'll have to wait huh?


	7. We meet again

a/n: Let's see the titans reactions huh? (Also this chapter is in Terra's p.o.v)

* * *

"Terra?" Beast Boy said sounding shocked to see me.

I felt tears coming down my face, "Beast Boy!" I said with the biggest smile imaginable.

I pulled him into a hug crying into his shoulder, he hugged back also crying.

"Hey BB whose at the do-...Terra!?" A familiar voice asked from behind. I looked up to see Cyborg standing there with a smile on his face.

I let go of Beast Boy and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Hi Cy...Miss me?"

* * *

We went up the elevator and I was excited to see everyone again, even Raven and you know what I'm gonna give her a hug even if she doesn't want one!

The elevator stopped then the metal doors opened revealing the main room where Robin, Starfire and Raven were talking amongst themselves. I smiled and in one swift move ran up behind the three of them and pulled them into a hug. They flipped out at first...until they saw it was me...

"Terra!?" They said in unison.

I simply nodded still hugging them, once I let go the were all smiling at me and welcoming me home...Raven was just standing there as usual until everyone else was done. She cracked a smile and some tears built up in her eyes...she hugged me...

"Glad to have you home Terra." She said letting me go.

I was shocked, "Rae I thought you didn't like me?"

She shook her head as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "No! Sure I dislike you but, Slade had control of you, it wasn't you doing the things you did!"

I smiled then I hear the door open behind us and someone gasp; I turn to see Jinx!? I raised my arms as I felt my powers slowly building up until BB and Cy grabbed my arms, "Terra she's on our side now! She's a Titan!" Cyborg explained while trying to hold me back.

I powered down and cocked and eyebrow, "Say Whaaat!?"

* * *

After they explained about, defeating Trigon, Brother Blood, and the Brother Hood of Evil, also telling me how Jinx joined the Titans. I took a shower, got some fresh clothes from _my_ room, which was untouched and needed to be dusted later, I walked back out into the main room to see Cyborg cooking breakfast so it's pretty early in the morning.

As we got our food and sat down the alarm went off...of corse...

"Bank Robbery on 10th street; Titans Go!"

* * *

We arrived on the scene in record time to find a new group of six villains standing in front of us. "Surrender Ice!" Robin yelled pointing at the one standing directly in the middle.

"No way Tweety, come get some!"

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled charging in.

I just watched because well it's six on seven and it's fair to the bad guys because I don't like fair fights. I noticed a wave of blue energy knock Raven out of the air, then a second one took down Star. BB and Robin rand over to see if they were ok, Cy turned and fired at what looked like a teen in a blue hoooodie, Hey! He's the guy who saved me! But, he's a villain?

"Come here you little, Gah!" Cyborg yelled as he had some pretty bad luck because his sonic cannon exploded when he went to fire it.

The only two Titans left are Jinx and KF, they aren't doing to well. Jinx took out two of the six villains at once, then a third one went to hit her from behind until he tripped on something causing Jinx to notice and take care of him to. KF was just finishing up Ice I think his name is, Kid was running around him at the speed of sound starting to make a small tornado. Ice was holding onto his head then fired a small burst of frost causing him to slip and fly into a building leaving his imprint on the wall like some sorta cartoon.

The hooded figure was sprinting toward me throwing a couple of energy waves but he made them hit the ground causing a pipe to burst from it soaking me in water. He toppled over laughing.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I asked shivering a little.

He got off the ground and took off his hood revealing dark blue hair and these strange blue cat-like eyes...hmm I wander if Jinx and him a related. "No and I'm sorry here this'll help." He snapped his fingers causing a couple clouds go slowly clear warming me up. "Hey first sorry for beating up your friends, and second I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Hex." He said holding out his hand, I grabbed his hand he kissed mine causing me to giggle? Ok Terra get ahold of yourself here!

"Oh um well thank you for um uh, saving me earlier." I said slowly backing up.

"No prob-..." He was cut off by a green starbolt hitting him in the left arm knocking him on the ground. "Ouch! Sorry Ter but, gotta go!" He then snapped his fingers dissipating in a small flash of light along with his teammates and the money...

* * *

"Say What!?" They yelled after I told them about how Hex saved me from what was left of Slade in my subconscious.

"So that's where my brother ended up after Robin! Chased him." Jinx said glaring at Robin with her eyes glowing pink.

"Hold up, Hex is your brother?"

"_Twin _brother, he's older than me by a few seconds."

"I was wondering why he had the same powers as you but, wait can you teleport like him?"

"No we each have our own abilities, for example I can give people years of bad luck and he doesn't have that ability." She answered while making her hands and eyes glow a bright pink.

"So what, you not gonna fight him since he saved you, and your not gonna fight him cause he's your brother?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm not fighting my brother for that reason and another, if we throw a powerful enough hex and they hit...it'll go off like a nuclear bomb." Jinx explained with a worried look on her face causing all of us to look at her in shock. "Haha just kidding!"

"Yeah, I'll take care of Hex then, and he might have saved me but, he is a villain." I started getting up and going to my room, "well, I'm gonna take a nap I'll see you guys in a little bit."

* * *

I walked into my now clean room thanks to Raven for clearing all the dust out with her powers, and noticed a white lily on my bed with a note? I walked up and picked the lily up gently, I've always liked lilies. I then read the note...

_Dear Terra,_

_I was wandering if you'd like to go to dinner and maybe a movie_

_My treat, and it's not a date __(U__nless you want it to be)_

_ Anyway meet me at seven in the park, and wear something nice_

_like a dress or jeans or something. Also I might be a bad guy but,_

_that doesn't mean I am a bad guy._

_See you tonight!_

_Your friend,_

_~Hex_

I put the note on my bed then laid down just thinking weather I should go or not. I mean he is a villain but, he saved me and didn't hurt me earlier...oh man! Why do things have to be so complicated!?

Later that night...

* * *

a/n: huh I guess Hex wants to be friends with Terra, I wonder if she'll go meet him, or will she decide not to go. I'd say you'll have to wait...


	8. We're just acquaintances

a/n: Now then let the new chapter begin!

* * *

Later that night...

I was in my room looking through my closet for something to wear, and yes I decided to go. _"Should I wear this? Nah I hate wearing jeans they're to baggy, Oh hey this is perfect! Now to find a pair of shoes and a shirt to go with it!" _I thought to myself taking out a bright yellow skirt with white flowers on the edges.

When I was done I had a pair of white high top converse with yellow leggings, the yellow skirt, my ordinary black t-shirt with a gold T on it, and to top it all the lily he gave me earlier in my hair. I saw myself in the mirror and blushed a little, problem is how am I gonna sneak out?

I walked out of my room wearing a trench coat so they couldn't see what I was wearing. As soon as I walked into the main room and up to the elevator doors, "Hey Terra where you goin'?"

I turned to see Cyborg and BB looking at me from over the couch, "Um Uh just going to get a bite to eat...see ya later." I said as I quickly turned and got into the elevator before they could ask anymore questions.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged my strange behavior off then turned back to their video game. Cyborg got an idea, "Hey Grass Stain, wanna see what she's really doing?"

BB raised an eyebrow, "Dude she's going to get a bite to eat, no biggy."

"Well...I'm gonna follow her, you sure you don't wanna come?" Cyborg asked jumping over the back of the couch and to the elevator.

"You know what? I'm in!" Beast Boy shouted leaping over the back of the couch an following his semi-bionic friend on a small adventure!

* * *

I took off the trench coat back at the tower when I reached the bottom floor and I'm now walking in the park. No one's there just me, or so I thought till I reached the fountain. A boy in a pair of dark blue converse, a pair of black jeans, an unzipped black hoodie, a blue t-shirt with a black skull on it, a pair of sunglasses, and a black cadet's cap was standing there looking at the stars; Hex.

I was amazed he actually looked very nice, I walked over to him and poked his shoulder. He turned with a smile then his jaw basically hit the ground when he saw me; I giggled at he reaction.

"Wow Terra you look-"

"Let me guess, hot?"

"Very beautiful, I'm not one of those guys who say things like babe, hottie, or anything like that...unless-"

"No no no! It's cool we're just friends...well at this point acquaintances."

He scratched the back of his head with a slight frown, "Yeah, anyway I got you these!" He then held out a bouquet of bright yellow, and white lilies.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said taking them and smelling in their sweet scents.

"No problem, anyway what do you wanna do first, movie or dinner?"

"Hmm dinner sounds good."

"Ok dinner it is, and _no_ this isn't money I stole, I have a job at the video store, and if the others found out they'd make fun of me well, I don't care at all honestly."

* * *

In the bushes not to far away...

"Who is this guy!?" Beast Boy asked shocked that Terra had only been free one day and already has a new boyfriend. (Or so he thinks)

"Ohhhh! Somebody's jealous." Cyborg said snickering a little.

"Am not! Besides you know who I like and I'm over Terra, I just don't want her to get hurt..." Beast Boy said getting out of the bushes and following us into town.

"Ya Riiiiigt!"

* * *

We walked down the streets of Jump City just looking at all the lights and such. "So where do you wanna eat?" Hex asked me as we rounded the corner.

"Um, how about some Italian?" I asked pointing at the pizza place, the Titans usual eat and greet.

"Oh Ho Ho! Fancy!" He said in an Italian accent making me giggle a little, he'a funny but, he is no BB.

We walked in and took a seat at a table on the balcony where I spotted two familiar people sneaking up the street, Beast Boy and Cyborg?

I groaned and face palmed, "What's wrong?" Hex asked worried he was doing an awful job on this little _date_. I pointed over to the two eavesdroppers walking toward the front door of the restaurant. I hear him snicker then snap his fingers causing the manhole they were in front of to burst open and flood them down the large hill. "What was your problem, cause I don't see one?" He said jokingly.

I shook my head and simply said, "Do you not see Beast Boy and Cy-...hey where'd they go?"

I noticed him chuckling a little then pointed to the bottom of the hill where they were slowly standing up drenched in water; I couldn't help but, laugh a little.

"Wow that is what I call some _bad luck_." He said winking at me.

"Wow your such a flirt." I said seriously causing him to chuckle nervously as the waitress arrived.

* * *

Cy and BB walked in the tower smelling horribly from the sewer water Hex jinxed them with. As they walked in the main room where Raven and Jinx were playing a zombie video game, their horrible stench caused them to yell "Ewww!" And hold their noses while looking at the two Titans.

"What the heck happened to you two!?" Jinx asked holding her nose.

"Well, Terra is on a date...I guess and we were following her until a manhole blew open sending a flood of sewage water down the street explaining why we smell so bad." BB said walking to his room for a bath.

Jinx grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together after Cyborg left the room. Raven then saw what she was getting at, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jinx asked.

Raven cracked a smile, "Yep."

"Wanna-"

"Yep."

And with that the girls ran to the elevator to try and find Hex and I.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." I said as Hex paid for it with a credit card.

"No problem any thing for a friend." He replied smiling.

I smiled back as the waitress returned his credit card, "Ready to go to the movie theater?" He asked helping me out of my seat.

"Sure am!"

"What kinda movies do you like anyway, comedy, horror, romance, action, sci-fy, or are you an any kinda movie type person?"

"I'm cool with any movie..._except_! Romance."

"Ho Ho! So finally somebody who doesn't like romantic movies!"

"Wow, same here!" I said as we walked in.

I smelt popcorn popping and could hear some of the movies playing, "So since we know we don't like romantic movies, this'll be easy!"

We looked through the movies and none really stuck out, until I saw one called Amnesia, the cover art is a light blue rose being rained on and it's horror? Guess we'll have to watch it and see huh?

* * *

"So where do you think they are?" Raven asked as they walked out of the pizza place.

"well, after dinner you go to a movie, and usually it's a romantic movie blah! I hate romance movies." Jinx said sticking her tongue out and pointing her finger down her throat.

The two teen girls walked into the movie theater only to see a faint glimpse of Terra and her date. "There!" Jinx yelled buying two tickets and ran in followed by Raven...

* * *

We walked in and went down a row with only two seats left in the in entire theater. When we reached the seats only to find one of them with gum on it. Hex had a worried look on his face then snapped his fingers making the gum disappear, I looked at him and smiled.

We took our seats and began to watch the movie...

* * *

I'll admit it, I was scared quite a lot through the movie and sorta kept hiding in Hex's shoulder and holding his hand but, I was scared! Anyway Hex is walking me back to the tower with a smile on his face, "So...did you enjoy our little outing?" He asked nervously.

I smiled, "Actually this is the most fun I've had in a long time!..but before we get back wanna walk on the beach?"

He smiled, "Sure Ter whatever you wanna do."

* * *

Jinx came out of the movie theater with her hair messed up and her eyes wide open. "I-I'm not gonna sleep for a week!" Jinx said shaking a little.

Raven came out with a bag of popcorn, "Oh please I've seen scarier." She replied taking a hand full of popcorn and putting it in her mouth.

"Uh...I'm serious though I'm gonna have nightmares!..Rae is th-there anyway you could-"

"Get what you've just seen out of your head? Yeah but, I'll wait till we get back to the tower...wanna go-"

"Home?..Yes Please!" And with that Jinx and Raven walked back to Titan's Tower...

* * *

Hex and I walked on the shores of Jump City Bay talking about random thing and then I had to ask this question. "Hey Hex, did your parent have powers?"

He let out a sigh, "No, you see we come from a bloodline of gypsies, our mother didn't get any powers because it only happens every ten years, so no our parents didn't have powers...what about yours?"

I shrugged, "Same as mine."

"Cool...Hey Terra."

I hummed and turned to him only to be met with ice cold water from the bay then the sound of Hex laughing. "Oh! So that's how it's gonna be?" I asked using my powers to bury him up to his neck in sand and also made his body look like a mermaid. "Hahaah Now That! Is Funny!" I yelled falling to the ground laughing.

"Ok, haha we're even!" He said getting out.

I stood up after my laughing fit and noticed him trying to get the sand off, "Here let me help." I said using my powers to take the sand off him.

"Thanks...Oh Hey Look!" He yelled pointing out to sea and sitting down in the nice soft sandy beach.

I turned to see the sun slowly coming up, "Wow...It's beautiful!" I said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah...it sure is..."

We sat there till the sun was in full view then Hex took me to the tower and said goodbye...

* * *

I walked into the main room only to be met with Raven, Jinx, Beast Boy, and Cyborg standing there. "Hi guys."

"How was your date?" Beast Boy asked cocking an eyebrow.

I giggled, "Oh please a date? He was just a friend of mine, and also the four of you _really_ need to work on your sneaking tactics...especially you Raven...also how could you laugh at a guy getting his stomach and chest ripped open by a seven foot tall monster?"

She shrugged, "Huff, whatever I'm going to bed, I'll probably be up around noon so I guess good morning? Oh whatever night!" And with that I walked to my room and as soon as I laid my head down on my pillow I was out...

* * *

a/n: Looks like Terra and Hex are friends now and are keeping it a secret, I wonder how long it'll last, guess you'll have to wait huh?


	9. A Cafe, a Walk, a Jail Break? (part 1)

a/n: Now then Next! Chapter! (This chapter is Hex's p.o.v)

* * *

Terra woke up groggy the next, well later that day. She sat up still in the same outfit she'd worn last night. She got up and walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and got into a nice hot shower...

She got out of the shower with a towel rapped around her and a second one around her hair. She lets out a yawn and notices a vase on her bed stand with the lilies Hex gave her last night, there is a note on the vase...

She picked it up and read it...

_Dear Terra,_

_You forgot these on the fountain at the park_

_I thought you'd want to keep them so..._

_I asked my friend Ice (Leader of the seven sinners) _

_to materialize some water in this vase then I asked Sprite_

_(The girl in the pink cloak) to hit it with a life blast, as long as these_

_lilies stay in the vase they won't die, **EVER**!_

_I was wondering if you would like to meet me at that new cafe downtown_

_Oh! And here's my com channel so we can talk on our communicators._

_Titans have those... Right?_

_Channel 838-0131_

_Your 'Evil' friend,_

_~ Hex_

_P.S: You look very cute when you sleep_

Terra rolled her eyes at the last part and put the note in a drawer along with the other one...

* * *

I woke up with a wide smile on my face remembering last night with Terra, "she's really nice, cute, and- Hold Up Here Hex! She's a Hero! You are a villain! Do. The. Math! You can be friends, Not bf and gf!" I said to myself getting out of bed.

"Oh whatever, she probably thinks I'm a creeper or something... She probably won't even-..." I was cut off when my communicator rang saying _"Hey Someone's Calling You!"_ I smiled and answered.

The screen turned on revealing a blond haired girl with sky blue eyes that just made me melt inside. "Hey Hex!"

"H-Hi Terra!" I replied waving like a complete moron.

"So... When you wanna goto the cafe?"

_"She Actually Wants To Go!?"_ I thought feeling sweat run down my forehead, "Um how about an hour?"

She smiled, "Ok see you then!"

My com shut off and I saved her com number...

* * *

I walked out of my room in my regular outfit with a smile on my face, we're supposed to rob the bank of 12th street but, I've got other plans!

"Hey Ice, is it ok if I have the day off?" I asked walking up behind him, he has his arm around Sprite and they're watching a tv show called Steven Universe.

"Ah I don't know..." He said tapping his chin.

"Oh let him go Isaac, one day wont hurt!" Sprite said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Awww, ok!" He said giving Sprite a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes! Thanks guys, Good Luck On The Robbery!" I yelled running to the elevator.

* * *

I sat down at a table beside the windows and watched for Terra, a few minutes later who should come walking up the hill but, Terra.

Terra walked in looking around the cafe until she spotted me sitting at a window table. "Oh! Hi Hex!"

"Hey! So what are you gonna order?" I asked as the waitress began walking to us.

She picked up the menu and looked it over, "Ok, I'll have two cinnamon rolls, pancakes, and a latte."

"And I'll have the waffles and an herbal tea" I said handing back the menu.

"Ok it'll be ready in a minute." The waitress said walking to counter.

"Ha, you would be good friends with Raven and BB." Terra said with a smile.

"How?"

"They both like herbal tea and waffles."

* * *

"Code's cracked!" Vanessa yelled opening the vault causing an alarm to set off.

"Hex Kill That- oh wait I gave him the day off." Ice said face palming himself.

"I've got it!" Red shouted firing an arrow from her bow shattering the alarm.

"Nice Shot Red! Lets hope the Titans didn't-"

"The Titans didn't what hear the alarm?" Robin asked walking into the bank followed by Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire.

"Ha! Come and get some!"

* * *

"Ha Ha Ha did Cyborg really do that!?" I asked almost falling out of my seat from laughing.

"Yes, Yes he did! Beast Boy was brown for a week!" Terra replied laughing just as hard.

"Ok, Ok, feh... So anything new?" I asked taking a sip of tea.

"Nothing really, other than your sister and KF getting an apartment across town."

A mischievous smile grew on my face, "You wouldn't happen to have their new address... Would you?"

She returned the same smile and slid me a piece of paper, "Yes... You got the loot?" She asked in a random foreign accent.

"Nope..." Then we both burst out laughing at our actions.

"Nope. Really?"

"Yep haha! Hey wanna go walk in the park? _After_, I pay the bill?" I said not wanting to make a bad impression.

"Sure!"

* * *

We walked out of the cafe a couple of minutes later just talking about random things... Then I got an idea. "Hey, Terra."

She hummed, "Yeah?"

"The weatherman said it was supposed to rain today." I informed while pointing to the cloudless sky above us.

"Heh, yeah right! There's not a cloud in the sky!" She said closing her eyes and smirking.

Then I snapped my fingers.

A raindrop hit Terra directly on the nose causing her to open her eyes, "What the!?"

Next thing you know it's poring the rain with a flash of lighting and the sound of thunder here and there. I spun around and laughed as I jumped in a puddle soaking Terra causing her to glare at me... I smiled back.

"Ok, what did you do? Also since when can you control the weather?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked and her hands on her hips.

I chuckled, "Ok Ter, one I don't have the power to control weather just bad luck, and two sunny day plus a snap of bad luck equals..."

She smiled, "Rain?" I nod then she jumps in a puddle soaking me...

* * *

Robin shoved Lug into the back of the power blocking truck Cyborg and Fix-It built a year ago. Then it started raining...

* * *

Terra and I were having a blast running down the streets, jumping in puddles, and just laughing together, until Terra's com went off.

"Oh! Hang on Hex!" She said sitting down on a bench opening her communicator revealing Robin, or tweety as the seven sinners call him, with a smile on his face. "Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Nothing really just telling you the seven sinners are heading to Jump city prison as we speak!" He said with a smirk.

I instantly got worried and jumped off the bench we were on. "Thanks for the info Robin, Gotta Go! Hex Wait!"

_"I can't believe it! How could I have been so stupid! I should have been there! I should have been there!"_ I yelled in my head as I climbed the stairs to the roof of an apartment building and then started hopping rooftops toward the prison.

"Hex Wait!"I hear from behind me, I turn to see Terra.

"What!?"

"Where are you going?" She asked jumping over too me.

"To get my friends..."

* * *

a/n: Chapter 10 will be next so wait to read, leave a comment please!


	10. A Cafe, A Walk, A Jail Break? (Part 2)

a/n: Now for the continuation of Reunited! (From Hex's p.o.v)

* * *

"Are you nuts! You'll be caught to!" Terra yelled as I jumped to the next rooftop.

"I don't care! They're my friends! They'd do the same for me!" I yelled back while jumping on top of the truck they'd been put in earlier.

* * *

Ice and the other five sit in the Blocker ,as they've named it, awaiting they're fate in Jump City Prison.

"I knew I shouldn't have given that spawn of bad luck the day off!" Ice yelled smacking his cuffs off the wall.

"Hey Keep It Down Back There!" The driver yelled.

"Gah! It's all your fault! Always being so nice to people Daph!" Vanessa shouted.

"Hey I might be nice but, I am no hero, and will never be one!" She yelled back.

"Bloody Hell Girls Will You Shut Up So I Can Think!?" Harmony yelled. Everyone glared at Harmony, "Sorry lads... Just a little angry we're going to jail!"

"Oh just shove it Eddy!" Ice yelled with an angry look, Red and Lug simply waited for the truck to stop. Stop who said stop? The truck then flips on its side from an explosion.

"Owww... Everybody ok?" Sprit asked rubbing her wrists after she incinerates the cuffs around her hands.

"We're good!" Lug yelled uncurling himself revealing a totally unharmed Red.

Then the back door bursts open revealing two figures. "Need a hand?" one of the figures asked extending his hand.

"We sure do, hey thanks for getting us out, umm... Whats your name?" Ice asked looking at the two figures again only to gasp in shock seeing who they are.

"Well I'm Deadpool, and this is my bro Deathstroke." Deadpool explained. Deadpool had two pistol holsters on each side of his utility belt and what looked like small grenades in a band around his left thigh. He also has two swords on his back sheathed away. He's wearing a red suit, shin guards, a red mask that looks like he could be an executioner and an odd black symbol on his chest.

"For the thousandth time Deadpool, I'm Not Your Bro!" Deathstroke yelled looking very annoyed. Deathstroke looks like Slade except instead of a metal plate for a mask, he's got a plain silk one. He has shotgun shells on his right shoulder plate, AK-47 shells around his chest and the actual gun hanging off his back by a strap, and a utility belt with many unknown weapons and gadgets.

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm Not! Look we'll argue later just follow us!" Deathstroke yelled sprinting to an alley followed by Deadpool and the seven, or should we say, six sinners...

* * *

I sat on the roof above the entire scene... _"Was I really being used... Am I really just bad luck... Am I just useless for anything but, evil..."_ I thought these things as I see my _friends_ follow two of the worlds most evil villains into a near by alleyway.

"Hex!" I hear from behind. I turn to see Terra running to me, I simply sat there with my legs dangling off the edge thinking. I felt tears running down my cheeks as the cops arrived pulling the drivers out of the Blocker.

"Hex?" Terra asked slowly walking toward me.

"Get away Terra..." I said feeling my fingers dig into the concrete roof. She kept coming closer. "I said Go Away!" I said a little louder hearing the windows bellow me shatter.

"No... I'm not..." She said sitting next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hex... What's wrong?.. Will you tell me?" I shook my head and bit my lip stopping the tears. "Hex... I know there's something wrong... Just... Tell me..." I started to taste the blood coming out of my lip. "Hex... Please..." Next thing I know I stopped bitting my lip and felt the tears coming down my face. Terra pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back slowly trying to get me to calm down. "Shhh... Now do you wanna tell me whats wrong?" I let go and nodded.

"They... They said I was worthless... Bad luck... All I can be is a failure and a villain and... I was used they said that they were never my friends... After all these years I thought I'd actually made friends... Boy was I wrong... And now... I have no one..." I felt more tears run down my cheeks and someone grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Hey... Hex look at me..." Terra said with tears actually coming from her eyes. I don't know if she's just doing this because she feels like pitying me or... Does she really care. "You've still got your sister... And you've still got... Me..." I couldn't help but, smile from hearing that.

"Thank you Ter... Thank you..."

* * *

a/n: aww now isn't that sweet, sorry about the short chapter guys, also yeah yeah Deathstroke and Slade are the same people but, my fic so I swapped it. I'll get working on ch11 straight away!


	11. Is this a date?

a/n: Chapter 11 is here! (Hex's p.o.v)

* * *

"Thank you Ter... Thank you..."

* * *

**-1 month later-**

It's been a month since I left the Sinners and I haven't regretted a thing after leaving them... I just hope they're ok though because no one's seen them since then... Anyway I'm manager of the video store now and I get 12$ and hour so I can definitely pay rent on my new apartment, buy groceries, buy clothes, and buy songs for my new iPod!

I'm in the park waiting for Terra, we've been doing stuff for what feels like forever now, we've told everything to each other! Our pasts, what's going on now, and even our deepest darkest secrets... Neither of us really have that dark of secrets though.

It's about 7AM and I've got the whole day planned out for us. I hear someone coming toward the fountain, I turn to see Terra in her usual outfit and she looks a little... Hurt... "Hey Ter, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "Nothing... Other than Robin going nuts about Deathstroke and Deadpool." After our little... Moment on the roof Terra told Robin about the two killers who are visiting Jump City.

"Ok, I know you Terra, what's the _real_ problem?"

She sighed again and sat next to me on the fountain. "It's just... You know Beast Boy?" I nodded. "Yeah well, I saw him kissing with Raven and... Well..." She hung her head low and some tears fell into her lap.

"You liked him... Didn't you?"

"Well, that and before the whole evil apprentice thing... We were dating and... Oh whatever sorry for dropping my problems on you Hex."

"Oh, no no no no, I'm your friend, thats what I'm here for!" I said pulling her into a hug which she returned. "Now then... Ready for our day together?"

"Heck Yeah!"

"Well... Let's go!" I said getting up then grabbing her hand and helping her up.

* * *

Robin was told by his team that he needed the day off... Which he disagreed but, four on one makes a difference, that and he's not aloud back in the tower till 5PM.

"Need a day off, Ha! I do not!" Robin said to himself as he walked down the clean streets of Jump City. "Oh no no no Robin, I've been thinking of Deathstroke and Deadpool to much." He said to himself again, then he face palmed. "Ok now I'm talking to myself so I definitely need a day off. Yes yes I do. Ok stop it!" He said slapping himself.

He hears two familiar voices across the street... He turns and almost has a heart attack when he sees Terra and I heading toward the beach walking side by side talking to each other.

He takes out his com and calls the tower only to say gibberish into it. "T-T-Terra a-and H-Hex" was all that the titans could understand.

* * *

Robin hid behind a bench as he watched Terra and I walking on the beach together talking about stuff.

"Ha ha yeah right!" I laughed out.

"You wanna bet?" Terra asked with a smirk on her face.

Robin watched closely then almost jumped five feet in the air when someone asked, "Robin? Why are you hiding behind a bench dude?"

He turns to see Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg there behind him. "Because of that!" He whispered pointing toward Terra and I.

"What!? Dude why is Terra with Hex?" Beast Boy asked sounding a bit mad.

"I didn't think she was a trader but, I was actually wrong." Raven said as her powers bubbled to the surface.

"Guys calm down they aren't doing anything wrong, are they?" Cyborg asked looking at us a second time.

"Yes I agree with friend Cyborg." Starfire added.

"Ha! Told you!" Terra yelled as we walked into the giant sand mansion she'd just made.

"Ok I believe I owe you 5$?" I asked handing her the money.

"Ha ha! Keep it I just like the satisfaction that I'm right." I chucked then looked around in awe to see the _very_ detailed interior of the mansion.

"Wow! This. Is. Awesome!" I said looking at the giant dinning hall with a huge table!

"Thanks! Oh hey check this out!" She said as her powers showed and she created two thrones out of sand. "One for a queen, and one for a king."

"Well who's, who? Am I the king or the queen?"

"The king duh!" She said jokingly punching me in the shoulder.

I laughed then bowed to her, "Queen Terra." I said in a British accent.

She giggled and curtsied back, "King Hex." She relied in the same accent.

"Shall we take a seat?"

"We shall" she replied as we sat down on the thrones only to burst out laughing out of how dumb we're acting.

"Queen Terra and King Hex? Ha ha!" She said laughing as the thrones tuned back into a pile of sand.

"Ha! I know right." I said standing up.

"Ha ha! Ok what's next on our day of fun?" She asked as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and find out. Come on!" I said grabbing her hand and throwing a small hex causing the mansion to slowly fall, "Let's play Indiana jones!"

* * *

"There they go!" Robin yelled from behind a corner.

"Robin we'd better-" Cyborg was cut off when they were buried in sand. "Run..."

* * *

Terra and I ran into The cafe from yesterday still holding hands and laughing together "You wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starved!"

"How may I help you?" The greeter asked.

"A table for two please." Terra and I said in unison.

"Right this way." She began leading us to a window seat.

Robin and the Titans saw us walk in, "Aw say what? Is it just me or does it seem like they're on a-" Cyborg began.

"Do not say it." Beast Boy said glaring over at Cyborg.

"D-A-T-"

"Don't spell it either!"

"Date!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy chased him down the street.

"I think friend Beast Boy is jealous of Hex." Starfire pointed out.

* * *

"Hello, what would you like today?" The waiter asked as he walked over to us.

"Umm... Herbal Tea and a waffle." I said with a smile.

"I think I'll have the same." Terra said also with a smile, then he walked away. "Hey Hex?"

I hummed, "Yeah?"

She started to blush "Is this an... Um... A uh..."

I finished it for her, "Date?" She nodded, "If you... Want it to be."

She smiled at me saying that, "Actually... Yeah this is a date."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Sir and ma'am, your orders." The waiter said placing our food in front of us.

"Thank you." We said in unison.

* * *

"Ok so they're friends Robin... What's your point?" Raven asked getting very annoyed about Robin invading Terra's privacy. She might not have trusted her earlier but, after seeing she is with someone who understands her, other than BB, she respects her privacy.

"Yeah Right! Hex probably put a spell in her or something!" Robin argued while looking through his binoculars, even though they were right outside the cafe and he was hiding behind a trashcan.

"Whatever, I'm going home... That means he's coming to." She said while using her powers to grab an angry Beast Boy from ripping Cyborg to shreds.

"I agree with friend Raven." Starfire said following her two friends back to their T shaped home.

"Hey Robin, I'm stickin' around." Cyborg said giving him a high five.

"Thanks Cy- Look he's paying for her... Probably with _stolen_ money." Robin said with an interested look on his face.

"Yeah... Riiiight..." Cyborg said slowly backing away, then ran down the street to catch up with BB and the girls.

"Cy? Cyborg? oh whatever..." Robin said putting away his binoculars and also headed toward the tower...

* * *

We've been doing things all day and now it's time for the finally! Watch the sunset...

"You know Hex... This was the perfect day." Terra said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it was... Only because I was with you." I relied as I held her hand gently in my own.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" She asked looking at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, still not as beautiful as you though."

"Flirt." She relied punching me in the shoulder jokingly.

"No I mean it." I said throwing my hands up.

"Ok lover boy... Wanna walk me home?" She asked as the sun finally set and the moon began to show.

"Nah! You can walk home yourself... I'm just kidding! What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"A bad one." She answered.

I noticed her staring at me "What?"

"Nothing." She said looking away.

* * *

We walked up the small path to the doors of Titans' Tower, "So... Call you tomorrow?" She ask me slowly typing in her door code.

"Um, well yeah!" I said happy that she liked our little date.

"Cool... Oh and one more thing!" She said blushing.

"And that would be-" I was cut off when she kissed me on the cheek and ran inside.

I held my hand to my cheek and murmured as I walked down the path toward Jump City...

* * *

a/n: Well well it seems there's a little love action going on between Hex and Terra, as well as the Titans finding out about they're outing... Wonder what'll happen next.


	12. A broken friendship

a/n: Alright I can tell that some people might hate me for this well... I don't care! (Also Terra's p.o.v)

* * *

I walked into the tower feeling like a school girl! _"I can't believe I like a villain! He's so cute though! Well, I just hope the others weren't suspicious of what I've been doing today."_ I thought to myself as the elevator doors opened revealing Robin in front of me tapping his left foot, with his arms crossed, and a pretty angry look on his face. "He-Hey Rob... What's up?" I said sounding nervous.

"Ha "_Hey Rob what's up?_" Really? After you spent the day with... A Villain!?" He yelled.

"Hey! You stalked us!?" I yelled back.

He rubbed his neck and took a few steps back. "Hehe... Maybe..."

I was a little mad now, I noticed an empty pot of dirt on the counter for an odd reason. I used my powers and stuck the entire thing on his head. "That's what you get for invading my privacy, and he isn't a villain anymore for your information! And another thing _he_ is the one who told me about Deathstroke and Deadpool! Lastly, invade my privacy or anyone's for that matter and I'll bury you underneath five hundred square of dirt and rock!" I walked to my room with out saying a word to anyone else.

Cyborg and BB looked over at Robin still standing there with the pot still on his head. "Man Robin you have the _worst_ luck with girls **_ever_**!" Cyborg pointed out causing BB to fall back on the couch laughing.

"Yeah whatever..."

* * *

Hex finally made it back to Jump City still with his hand on his cheek. "Still can't believe she kissed me." He said to himself for about the hundredth time since it happened.

"Let's go, Come on Luggy!" Hex over heard a pair of _very_ familiar voices.

Hex ran over to the alley where he'd heard the voices, he looked around the corner to see three of his old _friends_. Harmony, Lug, and Red in some sorta new get up. Harmony's was red while Lug and Little Red's were orange. _"Ok what are you three up to?"_ He thought to himself following them down the alley.

Lug pulled up a manhole cover and Red, along with Harmony and Lug, climbed down it. Hex ran over to it after Lug had shut it and reopened it.

* * *

Hex was in some sort of sewer system it looked like but, there was no smell? It must be new. He shrugged it off and walked down the tube while listening to the voices farther down the tunnel so he can tell which way they go.

_"Left, right, right, straight, right, right, left, and..."_ Hex thought as he continued to listen. "Jackpot." He said to himself finding what looked like a main room with a couch, tv, game system, and a few other things.

There were four people in the room, Red, Harmony, Lug, and... and... Deathstroke. "So... Did you get the data?" He asked putting rounds into a pistol clip.

"Y-Yes sir." Harmony stuttered in his British accent.

"Hey, hey, hey Harmony, call me Deathstroke, no need for the yes sir, no sir routine unless I say so... Ok?" Deathstroke said in a polite voice as he walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes si-... I mean yes Deathstroke."

"Good, good... The data please?" Red smirked as she handed him the chip. "Good girl... Now then..." Deathstroke stopped mid sentience, pulled his pistol and fired two rounds at Hex... One burly missed his head and the other nicked his right shoulder. He cursed under his breath as he ran back toward the exit. "Stop him." Deathstroke said with no emotion as he turned and walked into a room behind him.

* * *

Hex ran down the tubes remembering the pattern, _"Left, right, right, straight, right, right, and..."_ His thoughts were cut off when an arrow skimmed his right side cutting it open.

"Nice shot!" Lug yelled as he Harmony and Red closed in.

"Thanks, now let's get this intruder!" Red yelled as she pulled the arrow out of the wall that had blood on its tip from where she'd cut him.

_"Ohmanohmanohmanohmanohman!_" Hex yelled in his head as he felt the pain in his right side.

"I'm going to crush your rush! Haha!" Lug yelled turning into a giant boulder and rolling fast toward Hex who was slowly running out of breath.

Hex slowed down and jumped to the right and into the water that was rushing out to sea.

Lug uncurled himself and looked into the small rushing river. "Deathstroke ain't gonna be happy about this!" Lug said looking at his team.

"Agreed... Let's say we disposed of him, shall we mates?" Harmony said walking back toward their lair.

"Naw he'll want prof bird brain... My arrow! Haha!" Red said looking at the blood tipped arrow.

"Brilliant!" Harmony complimented as he smiled beneath his new blood red mask Deadpool had gave him.

"Now let's get goin' huh?" Lug asked walking ahead of his friends.

* * *

Hex was holding on to the grate walkway above him so he wasn't swept away. After he could no longer hear their voices he pulled himself up and looked over to the ladder which leads back to the surface.

He crept over, climbed the ladder and toke off the manhole cover. He got on his feet and closed the hole and turned to see Deadpool, Ice, and Sprite standing there. Sprite and Ice both have red gear on.

"Well, well, well." Ice said walking forward cracking his knuckles.

Hex was to weak to fight so he braced himself, he shut his eyes tight and was ready for pain, until he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Hey buddy! How you been!" Ice asked going to hug him, Hex blasted him away.

"Do Not "_Hey Buddy!_" Me, I'm apparently a spawn of bad luck, all I'm good for is evil? I'm just a tool? Ring any bells... Isaac!?" He yelled in Ice's face as he hexed him into some trashcans.

Ice got up with a hand to his head and chuckled nervously. "You heard that huh?"

"No duh Sherlock!" Hex yelled blasting another hex only to have it disappear and appear behind him because of Sprite.

Deadpool chuckled as he grabbed Hex by his hood. "Seems we've got a fighter here? Shall we deal with him? Or is he a friend of yours?"

Sprite and Ice looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at Hex, "He's no friend... Just a spawn of bad... Luck..." Ice said creating a bat made of ice and smacking him over the head with it knocking him out...

The three dragged him down the ladder and threw him into the river sending him down the tube and into the ocean... Or so they think...

"Now that that's over with, let's go tell DS and the others we took care of an annoyance..."

* * *

**-100 miles away and 150 miles bellow the ocean-**

Hex is flung out of a tube and into a small pool of water where he slowly begins to regain consciousness.

He slowly opens his eyes to see two shapes before him, one small about three feet tall with two bright yellow eyes. The other at least seven feet tall with what looked like the visor of a diving mask... He passed out again...

"Look Daddy! An angle! Wait... We need to help him Daddy! We need to!" The shorter figure yelled in a little girls voice pointing at the, once again, unconscious Hex.

The larger figure groaned and picked him and the smaller figure up, then walked farther into the tubes... A communicator was left laying in the puddle ringing... And it won't be answered...

* * *

**-the next day-**

I paced across the main room nervously.

"Why isn't he picking up? He _always_ picks up." I said looking at my com's black screen.

Beast boy looked over at me with a smirk, "Maybe he's busy talking to someone else."

Raven smacked him in the back of the head hard! "Shut it!"

"Ouch!"

I looked at my com and closed it, "Where are you Hex... I hope your ok..."

Then the alarm went off, "Robbery at the museum! Titans, Go!"

* * *

a/n: Dun Dun Daaaahhh! Didn't see that coming did you?


	13. Welcome to Rapture and meet Mr Bubbles

a/n: Alrighty then... Next chapter! (Hex's p.o.v)

* * *

**-1 week later-**

I felt extreme pain as a regain consciousness... I also feel something warm around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes revealing a little girl with pale gray skin and light blond hair, I have her in a very protective embrace; she looks around the age of seven or eight. She has on a pale pink dress, a pair of pale pink converse, and a pale pink bow in her hair. She looks very cute when she's sleeping and she's got a little smile which makes her look even more adorable.

_ "I shouldn't wake her up."_ I thought as I looked at my surroundings.

I was on a bed with a poffy pink cover, pink pillows, and what looked like a doll of the thing I saw earlier. I felt something move beside me, it was the girl, she was starting to wake up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes while letting out the cuteist little yawn ever!

She fluttered her eyes open, they were glowing a bright golden color. "Morning Big Brother, sleep good?" She asked stretching.

_"Big Brother?"_ I asked myself as I set up. "yeah little sis... What's your name might I ask?"

She let out a small giggle. "My name's Elizabeth but, you can call me Lizzy."

"Ok, well my name's Hex." I said getting off the bed, picking her up, and set her on the ground gently.

"Yay! Come on Big Brother, let's go play!" She said with a smile on her face dragging me to the door which slid open, I guess it's automatic.

I looked around in awe to see we were under water, _way_ under, it was some sorta city. "Hey Liz... Where are we?"

She let out a giggle. "We're in the under water city of Rapture!" She yelled spinning around.

I looked through the glass seeing coral reefs, fish, plants, a few sharks, and even a whale! "Wow!" Was all I could say.

"I know right!" I hear Lizzy say as she grabs my hand and pulls me farther down the long hallway. "Let's get somethin' to eat."

* * *

We walked into a cafeteria with long tables, a counter and bar, and lastly a kitchen stocked with canned goods.

"Huh... Lizzy what would you like to eat?" I asked looking at the shelves in front of me.

She looked up and down the large shelves filled with cans until she spotted one that made her lick her lips and rub her belly. "Chocolate Pudding!" She said with a wide smile pointing to the very top shelf where a large can of pudding sat that could feed at least four adults but, we just have a teen and a kid here so that works.

"Heh, ok but, _after_ we eat some other things, ok? That'll be desert." I said grabbing a can of corn, a can of beans, and a bag of chips.

"Ok Hex." She said looking down at the floor.

I chuckled and patted her head, "Good girl, now then... Where can we find a-"

I was cut off by Lizzy, "Can opener?" She asked grabbing one off the bottom shelf.

"Yep, now then let me see that and I'll take these to the table while you grab a couple of plates ok?"

"Alright." She replied handing me the can opener and running to the back of the kitchen.

I chuckled and opened the cans when I got to the table, then I hear Lizzy scream.

* * *

"Lizzy!?" I yell running to the back of the kitchen only to see some sort of robot pulling on her arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled pulling as hard as she could.

"Get away from her!" I yelled throwing a hex dicing its arm off. I ran to Lizzy and looked her over only to see a small gash dripping blood on her wrist. "Oh, here let's go find a brandade for that cut." I said getting up.

She giggled and put a finger on the cut, "Nope. I can heal my self see." Her finger began to shine a bright white and then stopped reveling the cut was gone. "See? How do you think I got rid of your boo-boos?"

I chuckled and kneeled down, "Well looks like you've got powers huh?"

She giggled, "Yeah! And so do you!"

"Haha ok, let's go eat huh?"

"Yay! I'm hungry!"

* * *

After we finished eating I realized I was missing my com and asked if Lizzy had seen it or had it. She didn't so I asked if she'd take me back to where she found me.

We walked into a large glass room with a small pound in the middle and a pipe on the wall with water flowing from it. I saw something blinking in the pool of water, my communicator! I walked over and picked it up only to see I had a message from Terra, that was sent a week ago!? Say What!? I turned to Lizzy who was playing with that doll she had with her singing some sort of rhyme...

_Mr. Bubbles  
Mr. Bubbles  
Are you there?  
Are you there?  
Come and give me lollies  
Come and bring me toffee  
Teddy bears  
Teddy bears..._

Once she was done with her little song I asked her "Hey Liz?" She hummed, "How long was I... Asleep?"

She stuck her tongue out and tapped her chin like she was thinking hard, "Umm... A week."

My jaw dropped almost to the floor, Terra must be worried sick about me! "Ok I need to get home."

"Bu-But then who will be with me?" She asked with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Oh no no no don't cry... You can come to Lizzy."

She smiled, "Re-Really!?" I nodded, "Yay! Oh wait can my friends come to?"

I thought for a sec, she must mean the other two dolls I saw in her room, "Of corse!"

"Yay! I'll be right back! Mr. Bubbles can lead the way to the sphere!" She yelled running down the hall with her doll in hand. I chuckled and leaned on the glass wall behind me.

* * *

I was against the wall for about twenty minutes just thinking of what's happened while I've been gone when I hear the sound of two little feet running down the hallway.

Lizzy ran around the corner with a yellow rain cap and jacked, a pink backpack with two dolls sticking out of it, and something that creeped me out a little. Some sort of needle with a baby bottle on top? Must be how she defends herself down here from those robots.

"Ready to go?" I asked walking over to her.

"Yep! We just need to find, Rosie, Daddy, and Big Sister!" She said with a wide smile.

I chuckled, "What about Mr. Bubbles?"

"Oh? He's right here silly!" She said pointing up. I look up to see a gain that was about six foot tall and has a huge diving helmet on its center body. It jumped down causing the ground to shake and knock me over. "Hex, meet Mr. Bubbles!" Lizzy said hugging the cyborg looking creature.

"H-Hi..." I said as he reached his left arm out to help me up, his right hand was now a drill that looked like it could drill through anything, and I mean _anything_! His back had two huge air tanks on it which were connected to his suit.

"Now come on, don't dilly dally or I'll have to carry you both to get Rosie!" Lizzy said skipping ahead...

* * *

a/n: Well now that looks like a complication huh? Hex is awake and has made two new friends and it looks like he'll make a couple more before returning to the surface... Wonder what happened to the titans? Have to wait and see huh?


	14. Titans, A dying race (Part 1)

a/n: Ok guys this chapter will be a BIG twist! (This one is in Jinx's p.o.v)

* * *

I feel like my head is being ran over by a steamroller as I wake up from my nap. Well, it's not really a nap if you get smashed into a building and then your head gets slammed into the ground by a hero killing villain. Anyway I feel something around my wrists and something cold on my legs, stomach, and neck. I open my eyes to see I'm laying on the concrete and my visions so blurry if I try to stand up I'd fall right back down on my face. There are two pairs of feet in front of me, my guess Deathstroke and Deadpool trying to figure out how to kill me... Like the others...

* * *

**-4 days earlier-**

Wally and I were moving boxes into our new apartment. I can't believe we're living together, yes! Anyway Wally was moving in the last box that had my name on it inside when he dropped it causing its contents to spill onto the floor. A few sketch books, my pair of pink and black SonicBoom headphones, a few dance trophies, and a CD with 'Get Jinxed' printed in big bold pink letters... Oh no...

"Oops! Hey Lucky what's this?" He asked me picking up the CD.

"Oh that... It's nothing." I said yanking it out of his hand.

He zipped past taking it back and stood across the room looking at it. "Get Jinxed, By: Jessica Ó Rodagh? Who's that... Wait a sec... Haha your real name's Jessica?"

I glared at him and hexed him making him drop the disc. "Yes my name is Jessica."

"Well I like it." He replied picking up the other things that had fallen from the box and noticed the three first place dancing trophies. "Wow... You were a dancer to?"

"Yeah... I did ballet and hip-hop... When I was in second through seventh grade." I said feeling the blood running to my cheeks slowly turning them red. "I stopped after I was put into H.I.V.E Academy though."

"I'd like to see you- Oh Hey! Look Here!" He said picking up a video tape with 'Jessica's dance recitals' on the front. I face palmed. "I think we'll watch this when we're done unpacking."

I was about to hex him until our coms began to ring saying _'Titans Go!'_ "Saved by the ring!" I said opening my communicator revealing the Boy Blunder.

"Jinx, Kid Flash, a robbery is going on at the museum, we think it might be Deathstroke and Deadpool, think you can help out?"

"Yep. On our way Robin." Wally said saluting him.

"Alright. Robin, out." Then our screens turned off...

* * *

We arrived at the museum only to see Cyborg thrown through a wall and land in between us. Wally and I grabbed an arm and pulled him up.

"Thanks... Ouch BB hits hard!" He said rubbing the back of his neck. We were going to ask why until a green mammoth with blood red glowing eyes bursts through the same wall and slams Cy into a building across the street. Wally and I hear a peculiar laugh and see that one bird guy, what's his name, oh! Harmony! His eyes are glowing red and his hands are on each side of his head.

"Haha yes do my bidding you bloody peasant!" He yelled in a British accent. I threw a hex slicing his mask off of his face breaking his control over Beast Boy. "Ouch! Why you bloody little-" he was cut off by a yellow and red blur hitting him across the face sending him through the hole he'd come out of.

"Don't even finish that sentience Bird Boy." Kid Flash said patting his hands together.

"Nice." I complimented giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Slow-poke, now let's go help huh?" He said zipping into the museum with me following.

* * *

In the museum the first thing I noticed was that two titans were missing, Robin and Raven. Terra was taking on Vanessa and Red against Star, Wally was fighting Ice, outside Beast Boy was fighting Harmony, then lastly Cyborg is duking it out with Lug...

_ "Wait where's-"_ I was cut off by a blast of energy in to my back.

"Hahaha Pinky, you atta watch your back." Sprite said toward me with a smirk... I don't like her...

* * *

Raven had swapped places with BB, who is now fighting Deadpool, and she's fighting Harmony in front of the museum. "Well than... You a demon to huh? From Azarath what a small pathetic planet." Harmony said mocking her... Raven didn't like it to much.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose!" She yelled surrounding Harmony with dark energy and was slowly squeezing him trying to make him pass out.

"Nope." He said using his mind to throw her into the ground leaving a fifteen foot deep twenty foot wide crater. "Sorry girly but, you annoy me."

Raven stood up a little shaky and turned to Harmony, "Azerath." He came closer, "Metrion." She raised her arms, "Zinthose!" A full blast of dark energy blew Harmony through three buildings leaving her drained.

Harmony's eyes lit a crystal white color as hers, he began to levitate. "Ha! Your powers are my powers."

Raven fell on her knees and fell forward catching herself with her left hand. She has three broken ribs and her right arm is broken. Harmony smacked her down hard. She looked up and gasped as Harmony is now three feet from her with a large needle like weapon in his hand. "Well... I guess I'll cage you up little birdie, say hello to the Vita-Saw." And with a shift movement the needle was stuck into he back leaving a hole half way through her chest causing her to let out a scream. Harmony removed the saw to reveal the glass jar in the middle had some sort of black gas inside with four red eyes trying to get out. "Oh no my little bird you rant going anywhere." He said putting the saw away and looking down at Raven's lifeless body and smirked... Raven... Is dead...

* * *

Beast Boy takes a fist to the stomach sending him into a glass display of swords getting horrible cuts on his arms, legs, and chest. "Wow little dude your pretty weak." Deadpool said walking forward.

Beast Boy glares up at the hero killing, backstabbing, liar... and smirks. The changeling transforms into a T-rex bitting down on Dead's arm and slams him clear outside and through four more buildings. BB tosses him into the fountain and turns back into his human form. "Weak huh?.. Well... Who's weak now!?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

Deadpool sat up cracking his spine back into place causing him to yell in pain. He leaped out of the fountain and landed in front of Beast Boy. He grabbed him by the scalp of his head and threw him trough two trees and into a water fountain. He was up in a hurry bleeding wasn't the best thing to do while fighting a super villain. Deadpool slid down the hill with his swords out. "Ok, I'll give you props, the T-Rex kinda shocked me but, nothing else could-" Dead was cut off in his little speech by his com ringing. "Hold on... Hello..."

"Deadpool Raven's dead, one hero down six to go!" Harmony yelled in happiness.

After hearing news of Raven's death... Beast Boy became a real... Beast. "Nice, I'll see you in a little bit-" Deadpool was cut off by a large pair of claws digging into his back causing him to drop his communicator which was then smashed under The Beast's mighty heel.

He threw Deadpool into the ground and into the sewers, then he followed...

* * *

a/n: alright there's part 1 next part 2... Deadpool is gonna die x.X


	15. Titans, a dying race (Part 2)

a/n: Whoa how was that for a twist, continuing!

* * *

BB landed in the shallow water looking around for Deadpool... He was right under his nose, literally. Two arms came out of the water and grabbed Beast Boy by the muzzle and threw him into the wall of the fowl smelling tunnel. Dead leaped out of the green sludge and slammed his foot down on Beast Boy's chest twice making loud cracking noises both times. The Beast grabbed Dead's leg when he went to do it a third time, Beast threw him through the large hole above them and into the air. Beast stood up and using his hind legs leapt in the air and slashed Dead's face and chest to pieces and then slammed him into the concert of a nearby street. Beast stood up slowly, raised his head back, and let out a howl of victory. It was cut short by a slash to the throat making him fall back and grab his neck as the warm red liquid drenched his hand... Beast Boy slowly and painfully bled to death...

Deadpool shoved Beast Boy's caucus off of him as he returned to his normal form... Dead chuckled and let out a bit of a grunt as his wounds slowly healed... Once healed he turned and pulled the same weapon Harmony had used on Raven...

* * *

Cyborg was at an even match with Lug, same strength that is. Cyborg and Lug were evenly dinged, chipped, and dented. "Hey... Cyborg?" Lug asked bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Yes... Lug?" Cyborg relied grabbing his arm off the ground and reattaching it.

"I was wondering if... I could help... You guys out?" He asked standing up.

Cy gave him a confused look, "What?.. You mean switch sides?" Lug nodded. "Ok, well, what are they planning?"

Lug walked forward, "They are trying to capture Jinx and force her to bring back the Oblivion from the dimension Hex sent it to..."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "So that's it huh?"

Lug nodded, "Oh and you won't be able to tell the others..."

"And why's tha-" Cyborg was cut off by a punch to the face sending him off the museum's rooftop.

"Because you will be a pile of scrap metal!" Lug answered landing on Cyborg smashing his left arm.

"Ah! Get! Off! Me!" He yelled freeing his right arm and configured it into a sonic-cannon blasting Lug in the chest sending him into a second story window across the street.

He stood up and looked over his left arm, it was smashed... Good thing he installed his new nano drones, his arm slowly reconnected itself.

Lug fell down from where he'd been flung to and landed on his face with a thud, his com began to ring along with the other hunters'. He answered revealing Death Stroke. "We only need to kill the alien and the tin man, capture the other three... I already have mine." Then he disconnected.

Lug smiled seeing he can literally turn the tinny into a pile of junk. As he looked up he's met with Cyborg's rocket arm traveling at sixty miles an hour. Lug was the slammed through two whole buildings.

Lug slid into a small warehouse and left his imprint in the wall. Cyborg walked through the Lug shapped hole in the wall and reattached his arm. Lug let out what seemed to be a low growl then turned into a large bolder and smashed Cyborg through the same two buildings they'd just come from.

* * *

Starfire hits her head off of a metal beam while dodging arrows knocking her out cold. "Ha! K.O!" Red yelled walking toward her with her Vita-Saw in hand.

Starfire quickly looked up only to see the large needle about to puncture her back until. "Boo yah!" Lug is thrown into Red causing her to drop the saw. "Star, get up." He pleaded helping her up.

"Thank you Cyborg, where's Robin?"

"Right here." Deathstroke said holding Robin up by the collar of his shirt.

"Robin! Let. Him. Go." Starfire said with her eyes glowing that bright neon green color with her powers coming to the surface.

* * *

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Ha! You'd better stay down if you know what's good for you pinkie." Sprite smirked as I fell to the ground and shoved myself back up. "You know we've killed your friends right? They're dead."

I felt my anger growing as this girl lied to me. "Shut. Up."

She laughed in my face. "Shut. Up." I repeated a little louder.

"Oh haha what are you gonna do about it?" I've had it!

I turned to her and blasted the biggest hex I've ever conjured throwing her at least two or three hundred feet away. I smiled.

"Oh, Jinx?" I hear from behind me, when I turned all in could do was let out a gasp.

Cyborg, Star, BB, Robin, Terra... And... Kid Flash... Dead.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks that instantly stopped as I started to take all seven of them on at once. I KOed Harmony then Lug. Red fired two rocket arrows and I dodged both which hit Vanessa head on knocking her out. Red went to fire a third until I jinxed it making it not only explode but, also knocked her out and broke her bow in half.

I was about to take Ice down but, I was tackled to the ground by Deathstroke and then had my head smacked off the ground knocking me unconscious...

* * *

-Present-

I simply looked up at the two murderers in front of me and glared. "Oh, aren't you sad but, you're not alone! Look three of them survived!" Deadpool scoled while using his hand to make me look over at the last of us...

Robin, Terra, and... Kid. They were being held down or tied up. "Oh and we'll need you to get that book that Hex sent to another demention since... Well he isn't here anymore." Death explained walking towards me with his hands behind his back.

"What? Never!"

"Fine then... We have another option..." Deadpool interupted pulling out his pistol and putting it to the side of Kid's head.

"Ok! Ok! Just... Don't hurt them."

"Good girl! Now get the book!" Deadpool said putting the pistol away and hoisting me up by the bands around my wrists.

" I can't... With my arms tied up I mean." I expliained wigling my fingers arond.

"Riiiight... Dead untie her." Deathstroke instruckted while walking toward his stand.

I felt the ropes drop, I blasted both of them away then as I went to snap my fingers to free Kid...

***BANG***

I felt something drip onto my hand. I looked down to see a crimson colored liquid on my palms... Blood. I've been shot. Ice walked in front of me with a small pistol in his left hand the barrel of the gun still smoking as he blew it off.

I fell down to my knees and looked over to my friends then I blacked out and fell to the concrete...

"Nice job Ice! Now we'll never get _The Oblivion_!" Vanessa yelled with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry... We just ne some Xanthium... and I know just where to get it." Deathstroke replied...

* * *

a/n: Wow! Jinx is Dead! Didn't see that coming huh?... Well maybe you did but, we'll continue in the next chapter!


End file.
